A new friend a new relationship
by shujouteki gekido
Summary: What would happen if Lilly's new best friend meets lilly's old best friend. will miley be jealous?Moliver and LillyXOC my first fanfic note i do not own hannah montanna
1. A new friend

Lilly's POV

It started out as Miley, Oliver, and me going to the mall, like we did every Friday after school. We went to the same old stores, man I was in a slump. I told Miley "I'm going to go get a new board"

"What happened to your old board" questioned Miley.

"Don't you remember?" Lilly answered

Flash back

Lilly yelled into the phone" landing in 5"

Miley said "Lilly wait!"

Lilly smacked into the glass breaking her skateboard

end of flash back

Miley said "oh yah now I remember!"

Lilly said "bye"

I really like this board wait "Whoa baby that costs a pretty penny" Lilly said to her self. Here's a board. Lilly not looking where she was going bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" they said in unison they then looked up.

"It's you, I thought you moved" I said

"We just moved back" he said.

"OMGSH, I can't believe your back" I said giving him a hug.

When they all meet back up

I said "guys I want you to meet someone"


	2. Unfinished buisness

"OMGSH, did you find yourself a boyfriend?" Oliver said

"No, you donut he is my old best friend" I screamed

"Hi, my names Adam" Adam said. Miley was in shock, she seemed like she was my first best friend.

"O- OM- OMGSH" Miley said.

Lilly said "Breathe Miley breathe"

Adam said "So you're Miley, nice to meet ya"

Lilly said "Alright I see you guys want to know since when and what happened"

flashback

A nine year old Adam says "Lilly I have to go I'm moving to Ohio"

A nine year old Lilly replies " but you're my best friend"

"I'm sorry" Adam says, "good bye"

End of Flashback

Adam says "I thought I'd never see her again"

Lilly says "you see I was surprised when he showed up at the Skate Shop"

Later at Miley's house

"So you're telling me that you had a best friend before me and you didn't tell me" Miley yelled

"Well excuse me, it never exactly came up in conversation" I said.

Adam said "Wait so ever since I left you never mentioned me"

I said "No of course not I told Oliver about you"

"Wait you told Oliver but not me" Miley said

I whispered, knowing Miley would be mad, "I knew Oliver first and by the time I met you I just wanted to forget about him!"

"Wow" Miley and I exclaimed.

"So should I tell dad one more is sleeping over tonight?" Miley questioned

"Sure" Adam and I said.

"Wow you guys really act like best friends" Oliver said before getting punched by Miley and I. Well I guess we do I mean even after all these years we still stay in sync. OMGSH what am I saying do I like him. Wait I'm still best friends with Miley.

"Lilly" they all said in unison.

"Ya, what" I said

"What do you want on your pizza" Miley said with a face like were you just dreaming about him.

"Oh pepperoni's" I said quickly.

At school on Monday

"Let's see I have 4 classes with Lilly, 3 with Oliver and 6 with Miley" Adam Said.

ding

I said "come on Adam we're going to be late" it was just me and Adam in this class. I was listening to the lecture when all of a sudden a note hit my foot.

"I need to talk to you at lunch today--- unfinished business" it was by Adam. I wonder what it is ooh now I remember.


	3. She doesn't like you

Flashback

"I'm sorry" Adam says, "Good bye wait before I leave I want to ask you a question!"

"Ya?" I said

"Well Lilly I know you might already know but I like you a lot and I was wondering if you liked me back?" asked a blushing Adam.

All of a sudden "Adam time to go" His mom said.

"Wait mom" Adam said

End of flash back

"OMGSH I think he's going to ask me out" I thought.

ding ding

"See ya later" I said my next class was with Miley I have to tell her. "Oliver will show you to the Gym"

ding ding  
"Miley, I can't believe it, I think Adam's going to ask me out after school" I said fast

"Want me to do some undercover work and find out" Miley said slyly.

"No, last time you totally told him the wrong idea" I said.

ding ding

Miley said "Well got to go see ya at lunch"

ding ding

"Hey Miley, I need your help!" Adam said

"Wait I know what but I don't think Lilly likes you that way" Miley said


	4. I'm sorry

"How do you know?" Adam asked worriedly.

"She all but told me" Miley said.

"Oh well thanks Miley now I don't have to make a fool out of myself"

(Miley's thoughts) What have I done and what for so I would stay number one with my best friend. I'm so selfish

At Lunch

Adam went to sit with the Jocks. "Hey why is Adam sitting with the jocks I thought he needed to talk to me" Lilly said, by the last part she had a tear in her eye.

"Lilly it doesn't matter your better than him" Miley said trying to comfort her.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Lilly said running out of cafeteria.

"Wait up" Miley said

Adam coming over to the table knowing something's wrong "What's up with Lilly?"

"Like you don't know you broke her heart. Why'd you go sit with them?" Oliver questioned

"Well only because Lilly all but said to my face she didn't like me like that"

"Who told you that?" Oliver asked.

"Miley" Adam said.

"Now why would she say that?" Oliver said.

"I don't know but this sucks how am I going to get her back?" Adam said.

"I don't know but you have to do something" Oliver said with that Adam ran towards the bathroom.

Knocking on the door "Lilly you in there listen I'm sorry!"

Miley said "Lilly Adam shouldn't have to apologize I should I told him you didn't like him."


	5. A new relationship

"Miley how could you? That'd be like me telling Oliver you hated him" I asked.

"Why would I---"Miley said.

"Everyone but Oliver knows" I said

"Well I guess I was jealous" Miley said.

"That's no excuse" I said.

"I know and I'm scum I wouldn't doubt anything if you never talked to me again." Miley cried

"It's okay" I said. They then came out to see Adam.

"Lilly, I've been waiting 6 and half yrs for an answer for a question" Adam nervously asked. "Lilly will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure Adam" I said proudly.

"Let's all meet at the beach to celebrate" Miley said.

After school by the beach

"They are always late" Oliver said

"Well with Lilly with Adam all the time I guess it will just be us." Miley said

Oliver said "yah it's kind of funny how people who have been friends for a long time can never notice till one time.

"Yah I guess so" Miley said

Oliver said "Miley I have a question"

(Is he going to ask me what I think he's going to ask me?) "Yah" Miley replied

(This is it) "Miley will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked

"Yes" Miley said

Oliver said "cool (they kiss turning into making out)

Adam interrupted "Wow"

"Yowza" Lilly yelled

Miley said embarrassed "when did you guys get here?"

Lilly said "long enough"

"Well then shoo" Miley said jokingly

"Fine then" Lilly said


	6. A forgotten anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or its characters I do own Adam though.

Adam's POV

A month later, at lunch "Hey over here" I said.

"Why are we sitting over here?" Miley questioned, "It smells like the corn fields after manure has been spread."

"Well first thanks for the picture and second Amber and Ashley took our usual table" I said.

"Oh man, I was saving my gum under that table" Oliver said disappointed.

"Okay please say it was unopened" Lilly said.

"Of course" Oliver said.

"So guys you have something to say" Lilly said.

"Umm yah" Oliver and I quivered.

"Go on?" Miley said.

"Okay…well I'm full" I said.

"Hold it right there you forgot" Lilly said.

"No…. we just want to surprise you after school." I said hopeful.

"Okay, well it better be good" Miley and Lilly said together.

"Umm what could be the same day for both of them" I whispered to Oliver.

"Christmas" Oliver whispered back the girls then left.

"Come on it's in the middle of May." I said, "Man you really are a donut."

"Hey I take offense to that" Oliver said.

"Oh now I remember our anniversary."

"Yah, well let's get planning"

"Oliver you may not have noticed in your dream world, but we have 1 minute till class."

ding ding

"Dang it now we're late" we ran to class.

"Nice of you guys to join us" Mr. Alek "take a seat in the back" school went by fast then we set up the party at Rico's.

"I can't believe you forgot your one month anniversary" Jackson said laughing.

"I knew you guys forgot" Lilly said angrily.

"Way to go Jackson" Oliver and I said "We're sorry Lilly."

"Well it looks pretty good for only been put together in 1hour." Lilly said.


	7. just a AN

For those who do read I woud like to say sorry for not updating please review even flames and for my first couple chapters I do not own hannah montanna


End file.
